Music and video content is increasingly being distributed via the Internet. Recent advances in audio and video compression, higher bandwidth Internet connections, and the decreasing cost of memory have made it practical for users to download audio and video content via the Internet to personal computers and other dedicated digital devices. The downloaded content can also be transferred to compact disks (CDs), mini-disks or digital video disks and played on other audio and video devices such as MP3-format digital players. MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer 3) format is a compression system for digital music that helps reduce the size of a digitized song without significantly degrading the sound quality.
Digital music converted to MP3 format is currently available on the World Wide Web for individual use. MP3 files can be downloaded from the Internet using a computer and special software. Furthermore, a personal computer programmed with appropriate software can convert digital music from a CD to MP3 format. Currently, MP3 files can be played in different ways: an MP3 file can be played directly on a personal computer; an MP3 file can be decompressed and recorded onto CD; and an MP3 file can be played on an MP3 player. MP3 players are relatively small, lightweight, portable devices that can interface with a personal computer. Thus, a user can download MP3 files from the Internet and load such MP3 files onto the MP3 player. Typically, the MP3 player can be connected to a personal computer's parallel or USB port in order to receive the downloaded MP3 files.
The practice of downloading media from the Internet, particularly music, has been the source of much controversy. Peer-to-peer software such as Napster, Morpheus and Kaza has been utilized to provide consumers with the ability to freely share copyrighted digital media. In a sense, such software makes it possible for consumers to arguably commit intellectual property theft with relative ease. As a result, consumers have little or no motivation to go a record store and purchase CDs, albums or the like when they can simply download the desired music via a web site. Needless to say, media providers, as well as creators of the music, are opposed to such practices since they do not receive any financial compensation when the copyrighted digital media is downloaded and transferred between users.
Accordingly, what is needed are techniques for addressing problems related to the peer-to-peer transaction of digital media. It is toward these ends that the present invention is directed.